


“心照不宣”

by erinny303



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303
Kudos: 6





	“心照不宣”

房间门敞开的瞬间，一股发酵过的烟草味就扑到了她的脸上——一股浓重到让人窒息的苦涩异臭。  
“抱歉，这次没有选好。”少年让开半个身位，绅士地侧身做了个请的手势。  
女孩没吭声，抬手在鼻子面前轻轻扇了扇，缓步迈进了色调暗红的房间。  
高跟鞋敲击地面的声音被柔软的地毯吞尽，也不知道负责设计酒店的人为什么会觉得这满眼的大红是种情趣，也不知道选这间房间的人是什么心态，她甚至有种自己要出嫁的错觉。不过也仅仅是错觉罢了，他又不会娶她。  
女孩随便把风衣甩在床上，试图拉开窗帘开窗通风的手被握住，然后脊背贴上了一个亲密无间的怀抱，那双手安安稳稳地落在腹部，没有向上握住胸前的绵软，也没有向下去摸索两腿之间，就那样安静地抱着她，“不想被别人观赏的话就不要打开了吧。”  
她轻笑一声，“这么心急，不先洗个澡吗？”  
“你来之前没有洗过吗？”他反问。  
“没有。”她张口就撒谎。  
环住她的手放开了，他在她颈边轻轻嗅了一下，不知道有没有嗅到藏在发丝间的香味。“一起？”  
“算了吧，又挤又淋不到水。”她耸耸肩，“帮忙拉一下拉链？”  
身后好像有一声轻叹。她侧头去看，一片冰凉却按上了她的后颈，女孩一激灵，那作乱的指腹已经捏起了拉链，清脆又顺滑的“刺啦”一声，顺便还贴心地解了内衣扣。特意换上的深蓝色纱质内衣立即失去了原本流畅性感的线条，女孩轻啧一声，不太高兴地剥掉挂在肩头的布料们，赤裸着上身转过去看他。  
少年一挑眉，视线在她胸前停留了一会儿，又移上来看她的脸，握住她的手让她感受胯间已经抬头的欲望，“你在故意折磨我吗？”  
“你猜。”她嘴角弯出一个练习过无数次的弧度，而后脱掉丝袜，倒是留了一条和内衣同样颜色和材质的内裤，裁剪良好，勾勒出圆润的曲线和隐约透出的皮肤。  
少年的喉结滚动了一下，她很想去亲吻他的唇，但忍住了。在缠绵之外应当避免不必要的亲密接触，哪怕在他们准备上床之前。这是维持纯粹肉体关系的准则。  
她像个幼稚的胜利者，哼着歌关上了浴室的门，对镜子里的自己微笑了一下——练习过无数次的弧度，妩媚勾人。而后嘴角倏地放平，抿成一条直线。她没再敢看镜子里的自己，慌忙地拧开水龙头把自己打湿，即使在来之前她已经洗过澡了。她不能表现出对即将到来的夜晚的期待，就像她不能对他说，哎，我好像喜欢上你了，我的炮友。

水雾氤氲，冲淡了她涂抹在手腕内侧和耳后的香水。她喜欢这个味道，柔软的毫无攻击力的花香里掺了胡椒的辛辣，像是张牙舞爪盛开的玫瑰，满是尖刺的藤蔓缠绕出囚禁住心意的无形的笼。

她裹着浴巾走出浴室的时候，第一眼瞥见的就是规整叠成一摞的丝袜内衣连衣裙。风衣挂在了门后，和他的外套并排。少年十指交握，手肘撑在大腿上，低头坐在床边不知在想什么。空气里让人不愉快的烟味散去了部分，大概是在她洗澡的间隙里通过风了。室内温度被空调暖风搅得燥热，不穿衣服都未必会觉得凉快，少年身上淡蓝色的衬衫敞开了三颗纽扣，女孩深吸一口气，把自己从奇怪的感动和他致命的温柔里拔出来。  
他一向体贴，她想，不只是对你。  
“你去吧。”她走到窗前，把窗帘拉开一条小缝。对面的楼顶挂了半轮橘色的月。身后衣料窸窣，她忍住了没回头。  
“我来之前洗过了。”一条赤裸的手臂从她脸颊边擦过，厚重而不透光布料在她眼前合上，遮住了街道上来往穿行的灯光，也遮住了那片温暖的橘色的月光。  
那只手落在了她左肩，把她圈进一个怀抱。隔着浴巾也能感受到布料之外传来的皮肤的热度，还有抵在她腰后的硬度。  
“你真的很喜欢这支香水。”少年的唇轻轻落在她颈侧，“从我们第一次见面开始，你用的一直都是这个味道。”  
“……我以为你们男人都不会在乎这些细节。”她偏过头，把更多的皮肤暴露在他唇下，没去问譬如“你喜欢吗”或者“你为什么会记得那么清楚”之类撒娇似的问题。  
“我代表我们男人表示抗议。”少年扳过她的肩膀，用亲吻终结了这个走向奇怪的话题。

“情趣”酒店的优点也许只剩下床足够大这一条。  
浴巾早就不知道滚到哪里去了，赤裸皮肤紧贴的热度灼得人心跳加速，她手指插进少年柔软的发丝之间，在唇舌纠缠里悄悄睁开眼睛，又被扫过齿根的舌尖激得重新紧闭。  
至少他在接吻时是闭着眼的，她想，这能不能代表他也和她一样沉溺其中呢。  
腿根细腻皮肤与精瘦腰线研磨燃起的热度和体内的冲撞一样滚烫，不断贴合又分开的身体接纳取悦彼此，满室旖旎水声里起伏的心跳和纠缠的呼吸同样的清晰可闻。  
暗紅色帷幔讓人有种不知此地是何世的迷惘，少年眼尾染了一抹薄红，紫色的眼睛依然清澈，像极了她在酒吧遇到他的那個夜晚。那時燈紅酒綠，不知名的歌手抱著木吉他唱不知名的安靜的情歌。  
少年坐在角落，桌上一杯翻腾着气泡的啤酒，灯光亲吻过他的脸颊，少年轻轻眯了眯眼睛。  
她莫名生出一股勇气，像个久经情场的娴熟过客般优雅地坐到他对面，“愿意讲讲你的故事吗？”

她并不清楚其他人的肉体关系会不会和他一样热切又缠绵。不失分寸的激烈总能松动她咬紧的唇，叫他能吞掉她流露于齿间的低吟。  
脑海里炸开的细密尖锐的快感在思考能力和视野上蒙了一层绵软的白光，她能望見少年眼底浓郁的化不開的情慾，但慾望之中，會有那麼一點愛嗎？她看不清。

“今天怎么一直心不在焉的？”少年在她唇上轻咬了一口，“有那么不喜欢这个房间吗？”  
“有啊。”她面不改色地撒谎，随手拉扯过红色的纱质帷幔，“感觉像回到古代似的，像……电视里演的青楼，我就是吸人精气的妖怪。”  
其实更像洞房花烛夜。不过她自问感受不到那股喜庆劲儿，倒是红得审美疲劳。  
少年被她逗笑了，笑过之后轻轻叹了口气，“抱歉，下次不会再选这种……这种……”  
这种充斥着廉价情欲的房间。  
她枕着少年的手臂，心想没什么好抱歉的。心照不宣的肉体关系而已，又不是热恋中纯情的少男少女，每次做都要像进行什么仪式那样虔诚。给来酒店开房的人布置一间婚房有什么用，缠绵一夜之后各奔东西，倒是让藏着无法宣之于口的心思的人忍不住做起有关长久的白日梦。好在自欺欺人的契合结束之前，至少在这些约定的夜晚，他们还可以拥有彼此。

少年的手有一下没一下地顺着她的脊椎，她闭着眼，浑身都是欢愉后的困倦，在他掌心的温度里半梦半醒。  
“明天要不要一起去商业街转转？”少年忽然开口。  
“嗯？”她无意识地往少年怀里钻，抱住他纤瘦的腰，“为什么？”  
“每次清醒之后就要分开，不觉得失落吗。”他轻声说，似乎又觉得有点得寸进尺，补了一句，“有家甜品店也许你会喜欢。”  
“睡醒再说吧。”  
“睡醒你就不会答应了。”少年绵长如叹息的呼吸落在她发顶，“真狡猾。”  
她不吭声，困倦和说不清的感觉让她不想睁开眼。  
“不说话我就当做你同意了。”环过她背后的手臂轻轻收紧，额头落了个羽毛般的亲吻。  
“晚安。”

fin

感谢观看


End file.
